Telephone Falls
Telephone Falls is an internet "TV" show that features animated prank phone calls. Not GOOD animation, but basically the same stuff you've seen on past PLA videos. The show got canceled after only one episode. Telephone Falls can be found on it's Youtube Channel and Facebook Page. Episode List Episode 01 (Jul 1, 2013) The very first episode of our brand new, critically acclaimed, #1 hit TV show on the Fox network, called Telephone Falls. It's a show where I steal everyone else's hard work and ideas and art and cram it all together in a 20 to 30-minute episode. This episode features world-renowned prank call artists such as Carlito from Madhouse Radio, Stephen Petty from Petty Pranks and Liz Darwin from The Internet. The opening theme song is from an artist known as Bonecage, who re-tooled the intro just for Telephone Falls. You can click here to listen to the full version of the song, which includes a video put together by RBCP . Thanks, Bonecage Other songs in the show include Come Inside Of Me, Jesus by Gerpy Gerpy and I've Been Delayed by TAS 1000. And some weird girl calling herself Vinnious Kreechum let me use an animation of hers to play during a scene. Her YouTube is full of similarly disturbing videos and her Facebook contains about a year's worth of photoshops featuring RBCP and poop. Seek help, Vinnious. Other contributors include Darkstranger, Matt Fucking Hillock , Rappy McRapperson , and some random people from Fiverr. Thanks a ton, everybody, for helping out with Telephone Falls. One thing I really love about doing this show is that it's basically a giant art gallery of other people's work. This episode had drawings by Matt, animation by Kreechum, calls by various people and music by several artists. I'm tricking you all into just looking at other people's stuff for nearly a half hour! If you have any artwork you'd like to see in a future episode, you can email it to me and I can try to fit it in someplace. I think one of the coolest parts of doing this show might be that I can expose you all to a bunch of new things by other people. A question that a lot of people have already asked is how Telephone Falls is animated. I'm using a digital drawing pad to draw the characters and scenes on the computer, using software called Sketchbook Pro. Then I use CrazyTalk Animator Pro to animate the mouths, facial expressions and bodies of the characters. CrazyTalk automatically does all the mouth animations for me when I import the prank call sound file into it. Basically, I do barely any animation myself, so don't think that I have any skills when you watch this show. I did animate a few things using animation software or just keyframes in Adobe Premiere (like dialing the phone in the intro or the fat people grabbing chicken legs), but just about everything in this video is done with CrazyTalk Animator. There's no way I would have attempted to do an animated show without software that does all the hard work for me, so thanks, CrazyTalk, for making this happen! I'm really not sure how frequently I'll be able to release these episodes. I worked on this one for months, but a lot of that work was learning how to use CrazyTalk and other software. I've learned a lot of stuff these past few months, and I'm hoping that each episode will be a little better as I learn how to use the software, so maybe by the time "season 2" comes around, things will look a bit nicer. One thing I'm considering is releasing a few of the individual pranks as soon as I finish them instead of waiting for the next episode to come out. That way I can get some feedback that might convince me to make some small changes or maybe even not include it at all because it sucks. Maybe we can start up a voting system where YOU decide which pranks end up in the next episode. Who knows, we'll see... Speaking of criticism, I'm a huge fan of brutally honest criticism, so please leave a mean comment here letting me know what I could do better. Tell me what you completely hated about the show so that I can hopefully make the next episode even better. It's okay, I promise I don't have feelings. And when you're done with that, tell as many people as you can about this show. Post this episode on every social network you possibly can. If you don't post this on your Facebook or Google+, then you clearly hate 'Merica. Category:Shows Category:Telephone Falls